Samhain Reunion
by Mon Chardonneret
Summary: Mary-Lynnette, Mark and the Redfern sisters go to Thierry’s house for a Samhain party and saying anything else would give it away. If you like it review and i'll continue it...
1. Chapter 1

Rashel felt restless as she felt the warmth of the water soak into her

TITLE: Samhain Reunion

RATING: 18

WARNING: Sex scene, but it's not all like that

SPOILERS: NW (esp. Daughters Of Darkness)

DISCLAIMERS: NW, All characters belong to LJS; no harm is intended.

SUMMARY: Mary-Lynnette, Mark and the Redfern sisters go to Thierry's house for a Samhain party and saying anything else would give it away.

NOTE ANYTHING WRITTEN IN ITALICS IS MIND-SPEAK.

Mary-Lynnette sat with her brother Mark and the Redfern sisters in the Burdock farm living room. She wanted to go star watching but it was raining out and with no car and only a recently broken umbrella (thanks to Kestrel) to keep the rain off she had no choice but to hope that it would let up soon. She found as always that without going star-watching her mind was drifting towards thoughts of her soulmate; Ash.

It had only been eleven months and 16 days (but who's counting) since she had told him to leave and now as Halloween was approaching and after that her birthday she missed him more than ever. Sure there were the occasional letters but it hurt almost physically to read or write and phone calls even more so, and even more confusing; it hurt not to hear from him, almost to the point where she would feel like screaming. She found the best way was to get any news from the sisters or from Mark rather than to receive it first hand.

"That was Thierry Descouedres on the phone; you know the leader of Circle Daybreak."

Rowan's voice cut through Mary-Lynnette's thoughts and created a welcomed distraction.

"He's inviting us all to a Samhain party he's throwing for Daybreak at his place," Rowan continued.

"That's nice, when are you going?" Mark sounded rejected.

"Not just us, you two as well. He says everyone there is sick and tired of mopey, gloomy, anti-social Ash and thinks that a visit from us could cheer him up."

"Yeah… us." Kestrel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and directing her comment at Mary-Lynnette.

Rowan ignored her and pushed on undaunted, "He's sending plane tickets and a car to collect us, and he'd prefer we'd keep all this secret from Ash though, so it'll be a nice surprise."

"Well that only leaves one thing left, what are we going as?" Jade leapt up enthusiastically and turning to Mark.

"Who said we're goin'?" Kestrel was trying to bait Mary-Lynnette into a fight about Ash, which she had done almost every rainy night since he left.

"I don't know why you find fighting over Ash with Mary-Lynnette amusing Kes." Rowan observed carefully.

"What? No way she can have out dear brother for all I care."

"Well then, can we drop the topic and get back to what we're wearing?" It was obvious that Jade wasn't going to drop the topic until she had picked out Mark's outfit 'for him'. Mary-Lynnette tuned out again, this time pondering her outfit for the party and more importantly, points of argument to win over her dad and Claudine.

A week later Mary-Lynnette found herself sitting next to Kestrel as the plane landed in Las Vegas. Jade was sitting next to Mark and Rowan had taken the seat next to a collage boy from her class who was travelling to see his parents in California. As they collected their luggage from the conveyer belt a teenage girl with wolfy features and a black eye approached them with her hand outstretched.

"I'm Lupe, Lord Thierry sent me." She shook their hands in turn but paused after shaking Mary-Lynnette's, "You must be Mary-Lynnette, Goddess, it'll be good to have some piece and quiet; the moaning was getting on my nerves!"

"Is he really being that bad?" Mary-Lynnette wondered if he had changed at all since leaving.

"No, not bad, just depressing to be around. But I'm sure he'll be happier when you get there! But enough chatting, come on, let's get to the car."

Lupe ushered them out to a white limo and a short but enjoyable drive later they pulled up outside the front of a large mansion. A vampire named Nilsson greeted them at the door while Lupe drove the limo to the garages.

"Master Ash is on guard duty with Master Quinn and Miss Rashel, he won't be back until later, if Master Quinn or Miss Rashel don't send him back earlier… I'll show you to your rooms and then you can meet the other Daybreakers here."

Nilsson led them through the handsome foyer, decorated classically, and up the marble stairs. On the second floor stretched a corridor lined with doors, behind each undoubtedly there were rooms just as, if not more exquisite as the foyer, stairs and hallway itself.

The sisters and Mark got their rooms first before Nilsson led Mary-Lynnette down the other side of the corridor.

"Would you like to share a room with your soulmate Miss as the other soulmate couples do? Or would your prefer the room next to his? We could set up another bed in his room, so you don't need to share one." Nilsson added noticing Mary-Lynnette's change in expression.

"I'll take the separate room; I've known Ash long enough to be cautious."

"Very good, this way then." Nilsson smiled as he opened the door beside them, "Ash's room is on your right; connected to the ensuité, and the other couples are in the living room; downstairs and to the left."

"Thank you Nilsson"

"No, thank you Miss, Mister Ash will be infinitely more enjoyable to live with while you're here."

Mary-Lynnette began unpacking and freshened up before exploring the bathroom and checking the locks on either of the adjoining doors, she had no intention of having Ash 'accidentally' walking in on her changing or in the shower.

After she was comfortable she headed down to find the sisters, Mark and her new housemates having lunch in the gigantic living room. Lupe was there and introduced her to the soulmated couples of Circle Daybreak one by one. She took an immediate liking to Thierry's soulmate Hannah and enjoyed a long conversation with her about him, although he wasn't there himself. Mary-Lynnette quickly became annoyed with the sister's cousin James' soulmate; Poppy was overly energetic, and reminded her of an unleashed puppy. However she was saved from being dragged into an aggravating discussion with her by a loud argument emanating from the foyer.

"Just shut up Ash, you don't know anything!"

"What, because I'm not one of midget-munchkin people my opinions aren't important?!"

"Don't call him a midget!"

A crash could be heard as one of the decorative vases near the front door shattered.

"Ash, Quinn and Rashel are back!" Lupe came, unfazed by the impending fight, into the room, "Come on Mary-Lynnette, Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, Mark; before one of them gets knocked out!"

They followed Lupe into the foyer to see Ash fighting a shorter teenage boy and a girl wearing a ninja's outfit.

"Ash! Stop fighting with Quinn and Rashel?…" the girl nodded, "… And come and say hi!" Kestrel said in mock disapproval.

Ash jerked his head up and his momentary lapse in attention allowed Quinn to land a punch to his stomach.

"Mary-Lynnette?" Ash gasped almost in awe, after regaining his breath.

"Don't forget us!" said Jade indignantly, running in to hug her brother tightly, causing him to wince and lose his breath again.

"I think, Ash and Mary-Lynnette would probably appreciate, some time alone." Rowan said slowly to everyone in the foyer and to the faces which had appeared at the door from the living room.

"Okay everyone, out!" bellowed Lupe ignoring Rowan's subtleness, and the people trickled out of the foyer leaving Mary-Lynnette alone with a surprised Ash but not before Mary-Lynnette heard Quinn mutter "So you'll yell at him for calling me a midget, but not a munchkin?!". She jumped as he slammed the living room door closed loudly behind her as she stared mesmerised at Ash's ever-changing eyes.

"Mary-Lynnette." Ash sounded as if he was savouring every syllable of her name. "Mary-Lynnette, what are you doing here? Are you staying? Did you change your mind?" Ash spoke in a long rush as he snapped out of his shock and took a step towards her.

"I'm here for the Samhain party, for maybe a week, I don't know." She felt herself take few steps forward but was unaware of moving.

"Oh… so where are you staying?" Ash said with forced casualness but was obviously thinking about the sleeping arrangements of the other soulmates of the house. They were now less than a foot apart.

Mary-Lynnette smiled as she replied "In the room next to yours…"

He looked hurt for a moment then said slyly "You could always stay in my room."

"Ash really…"

"Don't worry, I won't hog the covers, and if I do you could just snuggle up close…"

"Ash, I'm not sleeping with…" Mary-Lynnette was cut short as Ash pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. Her mind reached out to meet his and they were enveloped by pink haze while electricity pulsed through them.

An age later when they drew apart panting, Ash bent his head to her ear and whispered "How about now?"

Mary-Lynnette felt a tremor of excitement course through her and although she wanted to shove him away righteously demanding why he thought that he could just seduce her the moment she walked in the door, it came out as a breathless "We'll see…"

"Only a 'we'll see'? I think I'll have to try harder to convince you…"

But before he could kiss her again, Nilsson walked into the room announcing dinner; and the others began to file into the foyer, making their way to the dinning room.

After dinner most of those staying at Thierry's place hung out in the games room or in the TV room, which was more like a private theatre. Mary-Lynnette was the last to file out of the lovely dining room but as she made to follow them a hand closed around her wrist and spun her round to stare into a pair of eyes that changed from pale grey calmness to an intense midnight blue. Ash twisted his hold so that he held her hand turned upwards, his thumb lightly stroking her palm.

"You didn't think I'd share you with them now?" Ash's voice was softly seductive but at the same time oddly comforting as their bond stormed and crackled loudly around them.

"Are you telling me who to socialize with now?" Mary-Lynnette let a little mischief creep into the warning, daring him to make trouble.

"No way! I know if I did that my shin would never be the same again. I'm just saying that I would like to spend some time alone with you."

The initial defensiveness died away giving into sincerity, which was a rare pleasure with Ash. Mary-Lynnette told herself that it was that and not the suggestive way he had said 'time alone with you' that made her nod and walk with him outside to the gazebo.

"This is the best place to watch the stars… I know that you wouldn't feel right until you…"

Ash never finished the sentence because that was the moment in which the soulmate bond completely won out against Mary-Lynnette's willpower causing her to throw her arms around his neck and press her body to his, kissing him hard. Ash didn't respond at first, he was stunned at her audacity, but the pause was brief, soon he was opening her mouth with his. Mary-Lynnette felt one of his hands squeeze her hip while the other slid up her side to tangle into her hair, brushing past her breast lightly. She couldn't help moaning into his mouth and pulling his head closer to her, intensifying the kiss.

A small eternity later they heard Jade yell from the house and reluctantly backed away from each other, neither remembered when their legs gave out as they hurried to act normally before Jade and Kestrel bounded into the gazebo, well Jade bounded, Kestrel stalked.

"You two are going to miss the premier movie that Thierry's showing in the TV room… hey what are you two doing out here anyway?" Jade was honestly ignorant of what she had just interrupted. Kestrel however was not. "Come on Jade, what do you think our brother Ash is doing out here alone with a girl?"

"Kestrel, shut up!" Ash hissed; the venom evident in his tone.

"We were only star-gazing, we'll come in now."

Mary-Lynnette saw Ash's face fall at her words but he brightened when she reached for his hand as they followed Kestrel and Jade back to the TV room.

The movie was a horror film about… yep you guessed it; vampires. Every time something scary happened Rowan would gasp, Kestrel would add commentary. Rashel and Quinn would laugh, Thea would grab for Eric, Galen would pull Keller closer and Poppy would shriek and snuggle into James. Hannah and Thierry were nowhere to be found and by the time anything scary had began Jade had already become entangled with Mark while Morgead, Jez, Gillian, Angel, Delos and Maggie had all given up the movie as a cheesy piece of trash. Mary-Lynnette felt that none of these actions would be suitable for herself or Ash and so felt uneasy and awkward with the boy she loved but knew nothing about. Just then the hero walked in on the vampire necking the naked heroine and was attacked by one of his hideous henchmen. The sudden action startled Mary-Lynnette into Ash's arms; Ash caught her and held her close as her face nuzzled near his neck, his pressed in her hair, showering kisses through it wildly.

_I love you Mare._

_I love you too Ash._

Ash abruptly stopped kissing her hair. _Soooo… Mare, where are you sleeping tonight?_

_In my own room Ash, maybe tomorrow night or after the party I'll consider sharing a room, not a bed, with you, but not yet…_

It was then that the lights of the TV room were flicked back on – the movie had ended – and Mark and Jade were busted, Rowan went nuts and Kestrel sniggered. The others wisely decided to leave before Rowan got really mad as Jade and Mark attempted to edge out of the room, soon Mary-Lynnette and Ash were alone again. Mary-Lynnette felt tired and dragged herself out of the chair, Ash stood up too.

"I guess we should get to bed now."

"Is that an invitation Mare?"

"Definitely not Ash!"

"Well just 'cause you don't want to sleep in my room, in my bed, doesn't mean that you don't want me to sleep in your room, in your bed…"

Mary-Lynnette felt herself go red but she covered by yawning widely saying softly, "Well… you could walk me to my door, but don't expect anything else. I will be locking the adjoining doors when I use the bathroom and when I'm trying to sleep."

"You don't need to bother, I wouldn't spy on you… it's much more fun if you want me too…"

"I do want you Ash-"

"Yes-"

"But that doesn't mean that I will act on that until I'm ready."

They had started up the stairs by now and Mary-Lynnette had underestimated how tired she was and fell back. Ash moving fast caught her and swung her round so that she lay in his arms.

"I knew you'd fall head over heels for me."

"I'm just so tired…"

Ash carried her the rest of the way to her room and laid out PJ's for her. She thanked him and closed the door behind him, locking it and the one to the ensuité, before changing into a lacy and revealing negligee instead of the conservative baggy cotton PJ's he had chosen.

Despite her extreme drowsiness, the whole night she found it hard to sleep, she missed Ash even though he was only next-door, and she reasoned that this was the logic behind the other couples' sleeping arrangements. Oh well, I'll just have to deal, she thought as she marched straight into the ensuité to have a shower.

"Well good morning." Ash said lustfully staring at the mid-thigh hem of her clingy chemise.

"I'm sorry Ash; I didn't know you were in here…"

"Looking at your outfit I'd have to say that you did. I thought you'd have yelled at me if I suggested you wear that… that's why I chose the other one." Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the room, unable to help the smile that had spread across her lips.

Later that evening as Mary-Lynnette lay in bed, she reflected on the day. She had spent a good deal of it getting to know Ash and the other soulmate couples better, she found that although they didn't have much in common, but what they did have was plenty. She sighed and rolled over, the unpleasant feeling she had had the night before was back, she wondered if Ash and the other soulmate couples felt the same or if she was just weird. She heard the shower begin to run and knew that Ash at least couldn't sleep either, that made her feel a lot better, and she drifted off into slumber on that thought.

Mary-Lynnette woke the next morning, the day of the party. She got up reluctantly and made her way to the bathroom, this time knocking first. When there was no answer she opened the door and immediately locked the door to Ash's room. Only when she was absolutely certain that Ash was still asleep and couldn't get through his entry did she step under the shower. The water ran scorching against the chill of the bathroom and Mary-Lynnette closed her eyes and let the rivers wash over her skin, inhaling the steam, which slowly encompassed the room. A banging on the door brought her back to reality with a start.

"Mary-Lynnette! Exactly how many hours are you going to take, or should we have dinner brought in for you?" Ash was pounding on the door impatiently.

"Ash you had a shower last night, I'm using the bathroom now. Wait your turn or use Quinn's, or Mark's, or James', or something."

"We could both use the bathroom at the same time, you know? Just unlock the door and I promise I'll only be focused on the sink and the

mirror-"

"No kidding Ash, seeing how you can see into the shower using the mirror."

"Thanks for the idea Mare."

Great, she thought, just what he needs, more perverted thoughts. Mary-Lynnette wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed her stuff and unlocked the door to Ash's room.

"Okay Ash, I'm finished, the bathroom is yours."

"Thankyou… whoa Mare, Thank You very much…" Ash had walked straight into the room and was staring at Mary-Lynnette, who was covered only by her towel, which felt strangely as if it was shrinking.

"Ash, you could, I don't know, maybe wait until I'd left the room before coming in. Just 'cause a door is unlocked doesn't mean you have to enter immediately."

"Yeah but if this happens every time I barge in, I'll do it way more often. Mare I swear… if you drop the towel I'll give you 50.00…"

"Get lost Ash." Mary-Lynnette turned to go.

"100.00?… 200.00?" Ash continued to shout higher and higher amounts of cash until she slammed and locked the door.

Grumbling to herself Mary-Lynnette applied her mascara for the thousandth time. After Ash had finally stopped commenting lewdly whenever an opportunity arose in conversation, he and Mary-Lynnette had attempted to help set up the ballroom for the festivities. Well, Mary-Lynnette had tried, Ash however decided to pick a fight with Quinn and Rashel. When they had left for the security checks, Ash found someone else to annoy, and before long most of the household were angry with him and had asked Mary-Lynnette to keep him occupied and away from busy people.

The rest of the day had been fine, until, it seemed, that now her entire makeup kit was plotting against her. Mary-Lynnette sighed and began to pin up her hair, she was dressed as a medieval lady, most of the soulmate couples were going dressed as couples. She wasn't sure but she was guessing that Ash would go as a knight, because of the words he had spoken to her upon leaving the first time. Rowan had helped her get the costume together and had remarked that she looked like a damsel-in-distress, Kestrel had been listening in, and many jokes about it had followed during the trip to the Descouedres mansion.

Finished with her hair and makeup Mary-Lynnette walked to Rowan's room so that she could help her tighten her bodice. The dress was ankle length and had a low cut neckline; it was navy blue and silver and made her feel as if she were wearing the night sky. Rowan wore a sky blue and white cotton dress with an apron.

"Who are you going as?" Mary-Lynnette asked Rowan curiously glancing at the blue ribbon that held the older girl's hair back.

"I'm going as Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. I persuaded my cousin Blaise to go as the Queen of Hearts, but I couldn't convince Kes to go as the White Rabbit." Rowan laughed as they walked into the shimmering ballroom. Looking around Mary-Lynnette saw familiar faces in unfamiliar outfits. Thierry and Hannah were dressed as Fred and Wilma Flintstone; James and Poppy were Romeo and Juliet; Thea and Eric looked like some sort of God and Goddess; Rashel and Quinn were Catwoman and Batman respectively; Jez and Morgead were Hell's Angels; Keller and Galan, and Delos and Maggie were dressed as normal, however both Keller and Galan had whiskers painted on their faces.

Several other Daybreakers were dancing and she could see Mark and Jade dressed as Danny and Sandy from Grease talking to Blaise and Kestrel who was dressed as a devil.

She was still scanning the room, which was filled with Daybreakers, when a low seductive voice whispered close to her ear.

"Would you care to dance Milady?"

Mary-Lynnette spun around to come face to face with her soulmate who was, as she had predicted, dressed as a knight. He solemnly reached down, brought her hand to his lips, placed his hand on her waist, and as she blushed at his formality he smiled and pulled her hard to his chest. Gasping she was whirled around onto the dance floor as another slow song played through Thierry's new sound system. Ash bent his head and kissed her while his hand crept down from her waist to squeeze her backside firmly. Mary-Lynnette moaned, all of her resolve was gone, she kissed him back with equal fire and allowed his hands to misbehave, and hers too seemed to have minds of their own, as they caressed his chest, neck, arms and back.

Pulling back he whispered in her ear, "So Mare; where are you sleeping?"

Mary-Lynnette gave in, she wouldn't do anything with him, but she didn't want to sleep alone again. She didn't want to resist him; she loved him and wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"I'll sleep with you. But don't think I'm going to do, or let you do, anything else."

"Mmmm, that's fine with me; I won't make a move on you… as long as you wear that nightgown again…"

"Ash-"

"If you wear anything else I will do everything in my power to seduce you Mare, don't you doubt it." Ash sounded serious, and she didn't doubt him for a second. He would kiss her and caress her, and she would already be in his bed. And that would be it, she would give in, and give in willingly, and she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She would have to give in now and just wear the damn negligee.

"Oh for goodness sakes, okay then."

"Yes!"

"But if you so much as look at the hemline; I will hurt you Ash."

They stopped talking then and just danced, occasionally they stopped for a drink or to talk to other Daybreakers, but mainly they danced until Thierry turned off the music and alerted everyone to the time (5 am), telling them to get some sleep before tomorrow. Ash wrapped his arm round her shoulders and led her out of the ballroom.

In the corridor outside Ash's room they nearly walked into Mark and Jade making out.

"Why are you two here?" Ash demanded.

"We're trying to hide from Rowan." Jade said, her eyes pleading for discreetness on their behalf.

"Oh we won't tell if you leave from outside our room now." Ash sounded impatient and his hand squeezed her shoulder a little tighter. Mark, who had been silently blushing, looked up suspiciously.

"Our room? You don't mean you're sharing with him do you Mary-Lynnette? Are you sleeping with him?" Mark sounded like an older brother, not a younger brother.

"Yes." Ash answered for her, "She agreed to sleep with me tonight, don't worry I'm not going to do anything to her that she doesn't want me to do. And tomorrow we can move your stuff into my room." The last part was directed to Mary-Lynnette, who turned to her brother quickly, he looked shocked.

"Don't worry nothing but sleeping is going to happen. Goodnight guys." Mary-Lynnette said this to Mark but she wanted to remind Ash of that fact as well. Jade and Mark mumbled goodnights and crept off to find somewhere else Rowan wouldn't find them. Mary-Lynnette turned to look at Ash and found him looking at her broodingly. As she stared at him he shrugged and steered her around into his room.

Mary-Lynnette changed in the bathroom, Ash had generously said she could dress with him in their room and when she had said she'd rather dress in the bathroom he kindly offered her company. Removing the dress part of her outfit and leaving herself in the pants she had worn underneath and the bodice; she realised that she couldn't loosen the bodice without help. Rowan would be asleep and she didn't want to look for Kestrel, Jade or Mark, so she knocked on the door to where Ash was changing.

"What's wrong?" Ash said coming in wearing only boxers.

"I can't untie the bodice by myself, could you help me Ash?" Mary-Lynnette said after she had finished admiring Ash's bare chest.

Ash looked as if his birthday had come early, but before he said anything, he bit his lip and reproached himself, nodding a silent 'yes'.

He stepped into the room and walked over to her. She felt herself tremble as he reached a hand out towards her breasts, and she could see him shaking slightly as he undid the tight knot at the top. His hands moved slowly down, unlacing the bodice and every so often brushing against her bare skin. Mary-Lynnette's breath was ragged and she considered giving in completely, but pushed the thought away as she held the bodice together when he reached the bottom laces.

"Thankyou Ash, I'll be in; in a minute."

"Always a 'pleasure' to be of 'service' Mare." He said, being as subtle as a nuclear bomb, as he walked out of the room, closing the door as he went.

Regaining her composure Mary-Lynnette finished undressing and swiftly tugged the negligee over her head before following Ash to bed.

Mary-Lynnette was relieved to see that Ash was already asleep when she lifted the covers and climbed into the bed. However it became obvious that he was feigning sleep when his arm slid around her waist pulling her round so that her body was half draped over his and her head and arm rested on his bare chest.

"It's a cold night, you should snuggle up close; we wouldn't want you getting ill."

"I'm sure that I will be fine Ash."

"If you're willing to take that chance…"

"Oh be quiet Ash. Am I or am I not already pressed close against you?"

"We could be even closer…"

Ash's hands ran up and over her breasts, and she moaned as he tightened his grip on them slowly.

"Ash I warned you…" Mary-Lynnette's breath was broken though and so it did not sound like a threat.

"You did, and yet you are not fighting me, you are however moaning under my touch and you're not moving away from it."

As he spoke one hand slid down her abdomen and crept up her inner thigh.

"Please Mare? Let me love you, let me pleasure you…"

Ash's hands paused and he peered down into her face, he kissed her lightly, teasingly and she gave in.

"Okay Ash." Her voice was wavering and fine tremors ran through her body. She was afraid.

"I promise Mare, I'll be gentle."

Ash kissed her again; reassuringly, and slowly took off her negligee. He stopped touching her then, and just looked up and down her naked form appreciatively before he fumbled to quickly remove his boxers. Staring into her eyes he lowered his mouth to her breast and watched her as she responded to his teasing. Her hands moved across his chest and down to grip his hardening member as if they had minds of their own. He groaned and kissed and nipped her throat, moving his own hands down to stroke her long and deep, eliciting a muted scream from her as she struggled to keep herself under control. Her hands squeezed him tighter but he pulled away from her grasp, his own breathing ragged, his face as red as hers.

"Mare let me take you now. It will hurt, but only briefly, and afterwards I promise there will be only pleasure…"

Mary-Lynnette could only nod; she had no breath left to speak. He rolled over more to press his weight into her. She hugged him close and wrapped her legs around him and he needed no more invitation. As her entered her, she sobbed silently; he kissed her eyes and lapped up her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. But before long her tears dried up and she was crying out in ecstasy as Ash moved inside her.

Later she woke to Ash caressing her face gently, sunlight filtered softly in threw the window. Ash felt her wake and bent to tenderly kiss her.

"How do you feel Mare?" he asked anxiously against her lips.

"I'm fine Ash."

"Only fine? We can do better than that…"

He lent in closer to her, just as a sharp knock on the door startled them apart.

"Ash? Are you still in bed?" A voice called demanding through the door.

"Oh fuc… no, it's Quinn!" Ash almost swore, but saw Mary-Lynnette's expression.

"Yes it's me. Hurry up, get up."

A fully dressed and awake Quinn came barging in. Ash hurriedly pulled the sheet higher up Mary-Lynnette's body, trying to shield her from Quinn's eyes.

"So this is the reason you failed to meet us at training…" Quinn sounded smug.

"Go away Quinn, unless you want me to rip your tongue out."

Mary-Lynnette put her hand on Ash's shoulder, trying in vain to keep his temper under control for him.

"Ash, don't get worked up…" She whispered, but he ignored her.

"Just because Rashel insists that you sleep in another wing of the building, doesn't mean that my soulmate has to do the same."

"Ash get out of bed right now!" Quinn was shaking with rage.

"Maybe she makes you sleep so far away because you're so cold and if you came any closer to her she'd have to shoo away the penguins."

Quinn lost control and would have flown across the room to strangle Ash if it wasn't for the slender and muscled arms, which ensnared his own.

"Quinn don't you dare. Leave them alone, you deliberately came up here to bust them, didn't you?" Rashel gave him a disapproving look and turned to Mary-Lynnette.

"He snuck out of bed and got dressed, telling me he was off to find breakfast."

Rashel gave Mary-Lynnette a look of sympathy and apology as she turned and dragged Quinn out muttering threats of bokkens and painful places she could stick them.

"Ash, you must be the only one who can annoy someone not two minutes after waking up."

"He started it! You heard Rashel, he deliberately came in here to annoy us."

"You didn't have to react like that."

"He started it! All I wanted to do this morning was to be with you, kiss you and to gently make love to you… and he comes in and ruins it for us!"

"Ash if you don't calm down and stop acting like a spoilt brat, I'll get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast."

"No! Please don't. Stay… I'll be good. Well not too good." Ash purred into her ear, his hands were gliding all over her body through the thin sheets. He pulled away and pushed her back into bed.

"Ash, we will have to go downstairs soon."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Ash muttered as he slid under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

Ash didn't answer, instead Mary-Lynnette felt him start to lick his way up her inner leg. He slipped his tongue into her and burying his face inside he began to suck. Mary-Lynnette shrieked as she came and came into his eager mouth. Ash crawled back up her body and smiled contently before he kissed her lightly.

"Mmmm Mare, you taste so sweet. Can I have some more?" He whispered wickedly.

"Oh God Ash…. How did you… do that…?" Mary-Lynnette panted, amazed and exhausted.

Ash was smiling but he was silent. Mary-Lynnette opened her mouth to ask again but Ash covered it with his fingertips and disappeared downwards again. But before he could do anything else, there was another knock on the door, this time it was a quiet tap.

"Mary-Lynnette? Ash? Are you guys up yet?"

Rowan's soft voice filtered through the door, a light giggle followed by a hushing noise and a snort confirmed that Jade, Mark and Kestrel were with her.

"We're going on a tour of Las Vegas with Lupe, are you guys coming?"

"Open the door Rowan… bust 'em like you got Jade and Mark last night."

"Crap." Ash leapt out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor and threw Mary-Lynnette an oversized t-shirt that proclaimed 'My Best Friend Became A Vampire, And All I Got Was This Lousy Shirt!'. He tripped trying to put both legs into his pants at once and when the Redfern sisters and Mark opened the door they saw a bright red Mary-Lynnette sitting on the edge of the bed wearing Ash's lame shirt watching Ash sprawled, eagled on the floor, jeans half on and him struggling to yank them further up his body.

Kestrel burst out laughing, which was he opposite of what Rowan did.

"WHAT THE HELL?! MARY-LYNNETTE I THOUGHT THAT YOU KNEW BETTER THAN THAT!" Rowan's yells brought a few of the soulmate couples to the open door.

Somehow Mary-Lynnette managed to go even redder and Ash finished pulling on his jeans.

"Rowan, listen, nothing happened, and even if something had happened, I'm not saying it did, but even if something had happened, she's eighteen and I'm nineteen, we can do what we like, if that's what we wanted…"

Mary-Lynnette's face was burning, and other parts of her were sort of sore, most of the house watching didn't help either of these things. Jez and Morgead flashed her a thumbs up, the girls looked stunned and most of the guys were hiding smiles or stifling laughs (the exception being Eric and Galan who looked as shocked as the girls). Ash stormed over to the door and slammed it closed, locking it and ignoring Rowan's pounding, kissed Mary-Lynnette lovingly.

"She'll be nicer when we get downstairs. Don't be embarrassed, we didn't do anything wrong."

Mary-Lynnette's day didn't get any easier as it wore on. At breakfast she felt like an outcast, Rowan wasn't talking to her while the others watched her knowingly and some were asking her awkward questions. To make matters worse, Ash had left to go into the city mumbling a lame excuse. She spent the day hiding in the library, but as it drew closer to lunch she knew she would have to leave her sanctuary. Sighing she put the books back and trudged towards lunch, her hand on the handle of the dining room door she built herself up to not be embarrassed. An arm locked round her waist.

"Let's go out for lunch, we don't need them watching us, I know for a fact that most of them aren't as innocent as they lead us to believe they are. Come with me, we'll get out of here, we wont come back 'til late, they'll all be asleep and no one will know…"

"That sounds brilliant!"

It was 3 in the morning when they crept through the front door, of course they had to check in with security, but it was Morgead, Nilsson and Lupe on guard duty; they weren't telling anybody. They had eaten lunch at a charming little French restaurant and spent the day wandering around the strip. Mary-Lynnette had been heading towards their bedroom, but Ash led her into the kitchen, where a picnic basket sat on the counter.

"Dinner?"

"Ohh…" She gasped, Ash smiled as he took her hand and picked up the basket.

Mary-Lynnette sat with Ash on a woollen picnic rug, which he had set up near the creek that ran through the Descouedres mansion. She ate the sandwiches and cupcakes that were packed in the basket and drank the warm apple cider that Ash poured for her. At the end of the meal they lay back on the blanket and watched the gradually lightening sky. Ash seemed nervous but Mary-Lynnette didn't know why. Ash abruptly stood up and without a word pulled her to her feet.

"Ash?" Mary-Lynnette asked curiously.

He knelt and she grew even more intrigued.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to do this right."

"Do what right Ash?"

"This…"

He took out a small blue velvety box and held it out to her; she took it and opened it. Inside was a large sapphire ring, small diamonds surrounded the sapphire and the ring glittered like the stars in the night sky.

"Ash it's beautiful."

"Mary-Lynnette, you're my soulmate, my love, my other half. I can't live without you. Will you marry me Mare?"

Mary-Lynnette nodded, too stunned to speak. Ash smiled cat-like and slipped his ring onto her finger, kissing her hand. He stood again, pulling her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She buried into his embrace, inhaling his scent; the tang of his sweat, his sweet aftershave, and his maleness. His hands ran lightly up her sides to cup her face, urging her to look up, she did, her lips meeting his perfectly. The world fell away as the connection flared and crackled.

In the morning, well afternoon (2pm), Ash hugged Mary-Lynnette round the shoulders affectionately as they watched TV together in bed. Mary-Lynnette was reflecting the sunlight coming from the open window in patterns on the wall using her ring. She wasn't really watching the program, Ash was only flicking anyway; she was still amazed at Ash's proposal and at what had happened after they got back…. A loud argument drifted in through the window and disturbed their peace. Ash grumbled, annoyed at the lack of interesting TV, and made his way to the bathroom, but not before kissing Mary-Lynnette on the forehead tenderly. Mary-Lynnette stretched, tearing her eyes away from her ring for the barest of moments as she dressed and finger brushed her hair.

"I'm going down for breakfast… err, lunch, Ash. Okay?"

Ash poked his head out the door.

"Do you have to?"

He walked over to her wearing only a towel.

"Yes Ash, I'm hungry."

"Don't you want a shower first?" He growled seductively into her ear.

His voice sent shivers down her spine, but her stomach challenged his growl with a loud gurgle. Ash laughed and rubbed her tummy softly, kissed her quickly and started to fossick through the wardrobe for some decent clothes.

Mary-Lynnette was eating cereal, she missed lunch, when Poppy walked in the kitchen door, and, being the perceptive girl she was, screeched as she noticed Mary-Lynnette's ring. At first Mary-Lynnette and James -who had walked in too- were perplexed by Poppy's behaviour, but then she began to point at Mary-Lynnette's hand and they caught on.

"So my cousin popped the question?"

Mary-Lynnette nodded, her face was growing warm and Poppy was still screaming. Quinn, Rashel, Morgead and Jez burst through the door, obviously alarmed at Poppy's reaction to the ring, they were scanning the room tensely.

"What's wrong Poppy?" Jez said carefully as the others relaxed.

"Look… Mary-Lynnette's… Ash asked… Oh My God!"

"James you speak Poppy; what is she saying?" Rashel spoke with restraint evident.

"She said 'Look at Mary-Lynnette's ring, Ash asked her to marry him, Oh My God!'"

"I'm surprised you didn't get that Rashel, it was obvious." Quinn teased.

Rashel gave him a dirty look before pulling him out of the room flashing a smile at Mary-Lynnette. Morgead laughed and Jez slugged him in the arm before they moved off, bumping into Ash as he walked in.

"What were they smirking about?"

"Congrats cuz. Come on Poppy, let's go get some new CDs from that new shop."

"'Kay, see ya two later."

James and Poppy walked out, well James walked out, Poppy skipped and bounded out. Ash sat next to Mary-Lynnette on the counter, taking her hand and stroking it softly. He started to speak, but his sisters and Mark came in followed by some of the other Daybreakers, who all spoke at once, asking questions about how he asked, where, when they were getting married and other such things. Ash and Mary-Lynnette were swamped and struggled to answer and dodge until Thierry and Hannah rescued them.

"Hi Claudine, where's dad?"

"Oh your father went into town to get groceries, what is it hon?"

"I wanted to tell you guys something…"

When the silence dragged Claudine asked about Las Vegas to distract her but eventually Mary-Lynnette just burst out with the truth.

"I'm engaged to Ash Redfern."

"What? You're engaged?"

"Yes, for about a week."

"To who?"

"Ash Redfern. You know, he came down when his sisters; Jade, Rowan and Kestrel moved in."  
"I remember… the sweet boy you kicked out of the house. Well this is a surprise."

"Umm yeah, I guess."

After the initial shock of Mary-Lynnette's confession she and Claudine talked floral, décor and catering. Her father interrupted them at this point as he arrived home and went into hysterics at the knowledge that his 'little girl' was engaged.

A month after Ash's proposal Mary-Lynnette was buried in wedding preparations and Martha Stewart mags, Mary-Lynnette daydreamed while trying to figure out the seating arrangements. The explanations about the Nightworld and the soulmate principle had gone okay, not great, but okay. Her father had accused Ash of taking advantage of Mary-Lynnette, but when he and Claudine came down and met everyone at CD he accepted the truth and relaxed. The argument had repeated when she had chosen to let Ash change her and hadn't told anyone until she had woken up last week.

The churning of her stomach jerked her into reality as she ran to the bathroom where she emptied it for the umpteenth time this week. I must have eaten something bad, she thought as she brushed her teeth. Ash walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Still feeling ill?" He whispered anxiously in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing…"

"You should go and see one of the healers."

"No, they have more important things to do."

"Nothing is more important than your well being. Thea wouldn't even blink if you asked her."

"She would dismiss it, a sick vampire? It's a food poisoning thing, I'm sure, or maybe a stress thing."

"Well humour me and talk to Thea, I'll go with you, that way if nothings wrong we can say it was a joke."

Mary-Lynnette gave in, following Ash to Thea's workroom near the healers' wing.

Thea was talking to Blaise who laughed when she heard Mary-Lynnette's problem and agreed that it was probably stress induced. Thea did not share the opinion and took some of Mary-Lynnette's blood, telling them to come back tomorrow. Blaise looked at her cousin curiously but said nothing as they left. The way Thea had asked for her blood and Blaise's response to it stuck in her mind as she drifted off to sleep that night.

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant Mary-Lynnette."

"She's what!"

Ash had walked in as Thea reiterated the groundbreaking news.

"A made vampire can't get pregnant." Mary-Lynnette's voice had no emotion in it; she didn't believe Thea. She had always wanted kids; down the track, but when she found Ash she lost all hope for it. Of course when she met Jez she felt a glimmer of hope, Jez being half lamia and half human, but when she became a vampire even that was gone.

"You are a month pregnant, which means that you were pregnant before you became a vampire."

Thea was about to say more but was interrupted when Mary-Lynnette fainted.

"Well, thankyou Thea. Mare and I will be going now, she should get some rest." Ash said as he caught his soulmate.

Thea frowned as he left the healer's wing, wondering what she should tell Thierry.


	2. PETITION TO SAVE LEMONS

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret


	3. PETITION PART 2

Hey – Readers (No I'm not dead though not from Uni's lack of trying), earlier I posted a petition I had seen on several other stories. I want to reassure everyone that I have backed up all my stories and if they do block me here I have a mediaminer . org account under the same name and a ficwad account under ElricFanGirl which I will start posting under. I really don't want to leave fanfiction . net as the site is easy to use and attractively set out, the community is supportive and the review culture is stronger than other sites and archives. If you agree with the (what I've seen as) general consensus – being that they should have a rating (MA or X… etc) to cover lemons and other fics that aren't currently covered by their rules as of '02.

I suggest that everyone with an account and stories who support lemon writers; post the petition with their penname at the bottom, as a chapter in all their stories. I would go one further and suggest everyone who uses this site make an account (if you don't have one already) and post a story called

"(Your penname here) Supports all fanfiction"

into your favourite category - multiple categories if you can! - under the M rating!

As the only chapter simply write a message of support for lemon writers and any others who may find themselves shafted by the current ratings. Border your message with a spacer like so.

(Your Message Here)

As your summary for the story simply say : 'Save our stories, Save our site, Fanfiction writers unite!'

(Doctor Seuss or poet - I am not!)

Pass the message on – publish a story of support and together we can cover every fandom and show the moderators that lemons and other mature stories are supported by the users of this site and an increased or new rating is worthwhile!


End file.
